Spicy Honey
by FriendsForevaa
Summary: "Spicy and soar, with a bit of honey— It defines his love for her." Day 4 - Hope(less). Day 6 - Memory. Two-shot.
1. A Faint Memory

**Disclaimer -**_ I don't owe Fairy Tail ^^_

**Summary - **"Spicy and soar, with a bit of honey— It defines his love." Day 4 - Hope(less). Day 6 - Memory. Two-shot.

**Note** - Both chapters are about about "Memory" and "Hope", but throughout the first chapter, there is more focus on memory, and throughout the second chapter, there is more focus on hope, which although, is contrary to the prompts but still I couldn't do anything about it, so forgive me for that. Without any further wait, enjoy ^^

* * *

**/.x./**

**Chapter 1**

**A Faint Memory**

A lush-green scenery, verdant and neatly mowed grass, but dreadly empty— A vibrant light, dazzling, and magnificiently vibrant; so bright that unseeable— And finally an Angel, standing before his very sight; trying to trasmit a message to him; not to give up, and to keep hoping for his dreams, his ideals.

It didn't provide any more hints, streaming away and slowly disappeared far into gleamy horizons. He would extend his hand, screeching at it, running rapidly after it.

_"Didn't you say that I should keep hoping? and yet you are going away..."_

He wanted to express his thoughts, he wanted to shout at it, to scream his inners out, and yet his voice would not rise. He would try again, struggle, but still the result would be the same. It was suffocating him beyond words.

"Don't worry Gray, you will surely find it " The voice echoed, losing it's form slowly as it repeated itself over and over. "Surely—" With an burst, it vanished.

"Don't!"

**/x\\**

"Ha—!"

The ice maker yelped, jolting one of his free arm in empty air, as if trying to grasp something. Driblets of cold sweat dropping hastily, as he canvassed his face.

The dream, it was not his first experience at it. He had been having it for a long time now, he had lost count of the days— it had drove him insane. At first, it seems like a torch of aspiration, a minaret; but then it would show it's too colors in the form of a dark house, snatching away his hopes and turning them into nothing, but pesky, dry leaves; rendering him dazed.

He quickly moved to the side, grabbing the water jug, and pouring some of it into a glass which was placed near it. He gulped down a large amount without even breathing once. Lowering it, he inhaled some air at a fast pace. He refilled it once again, and drank all of it in an attempt to calm himself down. Placing it back on the wooden side-table, his mind went into a deep slumber; a sea of thoughts, as he tossed himself back onto the bed.

There was another situation which seemed to have too much common in with his dream, that would be— his relationship with the celestial spirit mage. In both of these situations, things weren't go the way he wants, no matter how much he struggled_. _Occasionally, he would find himself thinking over a strange fact —The angel in his dreams, and the blonde were similar. Both were warm, bright, cozy. Just by being near him, he would feel at ease, and all of his worries would run away from him, but just when he would start feeling comfortable, they would disappear, without his permission, without hearing his opinion,it's like his existence, his opinion was meaningless to them. No matter how much he would protest against it, his voice wouldn't reach them, and then the next thing, he would find himself doing was facepalming.

He shook his minds, negating the thoughts, he was getting late for the guild and he had to get dressed soon. He jumped in the bathroom, got fresh, taking a cold bath. Putting on a white shirt and green pants over his bare body (He was sleeping in his boxers only), his mind was still somewhere else as his eyes had a visible sadness in them. Recollecting some old memories, which weren't all that pleasant but not overly sad either. It was just that... he wasn't the centre of subject.

**Flashback**

As the ice maker entered the guild, a place which was no less than his own home; — he answered energetic greets with a grin over his face. His happiness was crossing cloud-9 today, why would it not? Afterall, recently he was getting along well with the female mage who had captured his heart with her innocent and yet not-so-innocent, cheerful personality, and hence was _too damn_ happy. Eyes roaming across t to find the familar features, and just before he could, she noticed him instead. She waved her hand, gesturing him towards her. Smirking unconsciously at the action which seemed too sweet to him, he took quick steps, and stopped right before her.

"Sup Luce." He greeted, smug look on his face.

"Hey— Uh, what's with that look." Her expression turned into a displeased one, as she narrowed her eyes slightly.

"This, don't let it bother you. I am just... happy" He answered in a mysterious tone, plopping down on a seat.

"Wha— are you hiding something?" She leaned in to take a closer look, so that her face was inches away.

For a moment, a slight blush crept over his face, for a moment, he felt like it was a perfect kiss moment, but thankfully (or maybe not) she arched away or who knows what might have occured.

_He and his dangerous thoughts._

"Nothing. Look t-there, that ash-brain is fighting again, how stupid." He pointed awkwardly, trying to change the subject.

"Hmm, suspicous... Don't tell me, you have found a girl you like?" She questioned, rolling her eyes and a "Did-I-hit-the-mark?" written clear over her face, as she basically ignored everything he had said.

Glancing away, surprised at the accuracy of the stellar spirit mage, and just how badly he had failed, he scratched his cheek. He tried to avoid her, he really was but the stars in hers kept getting bigger and bigger. It would be such a shame to— He sighed relentlessly.

"W-well... sort of." He revealed, giving up to her persuance. Saying this much wouldn't end up_ too _bad.

"That's... great! Why didn't you tell me earlier? Who is it? Is it Juvia, she has loved you for a long time, so it will make sense. Hmm, but then again, you dislike her stalkish attitude, so it might be some other. Who—" She went on, making several poses, each filled with excitement and thrill. He thought she was _too_ adorable.

"You never asked. Hmm, I wonder. It's not Juvia, the reason you said yourself—" Trying to speak as fast as her, he did his best to keep up with her, gasping massively.

"Hmm, makes sense. Then who is she? Tell me her name or anything? Hints, hints—"

A steam of nonstops questions, was being bowled at him. _Was this really Lucy?_ He had never seen her this excited, well apart from the time when they had to recieve money for their mission._ Nonetheless, _He was finding a vein popping up, not sure if from embarrassment or plain anger.

"Argh! I can't answer at this speed. What are you— A radio?" He jawdropped, turning off the curiosity bulb.

"Ah..."

"Sorry, it's just that I got a bit too excited. Because, it's about you, I never thought you will find someone..." She stated nervously, trying to incline two fingers.

"Pfft..."

She was too cute and yet, she didn't know. He cracked up, and she pouted, looking away.

Just when he had started to feel sorry, just when he was going to properly tell her everything, just when he was going to make a move, the worst had to happen — Levy had to arrive, bearing a giggle on her face, which seemed too silly to him at that time. He looked away, pissed off at the random entry. Then his ears perked up some noteworthy details, something which pierced right through his heart, and he felt himself ignored, dejected, depressed.

"Nee Lucy, is it true, you visited Natsu's apartment yesterday?" Levy whispered, blowing in the blonde's ear.

The blush he saw, the redness which he he could never feel around him. And then she slowly nodded, still stiffened, and his world almost destroyed.

"Kya! So romantic! What did you two do, don't tell me— " She sneered, embracing her best friend from behind.

The reply, what would be her reply? He immediately checked out her face, even when he didn't want to. He didn't want to lose hope yet, he didn't want it to end here.

_"Please Lucy, say something, anything!"_ His dark blue orbs were examining her constantly, as he found the air get thin, time turn silent, and motionless.

"It's not like t-that at all!"

_"Huh?" H_is expressions turned a tad gentler, and more as she explained herself more, his rapid heartbeats turned relatively normal to hear the response.

"I was just there to clean! I wanted to humiliate him, or even surprise him. You know, he is always visiting my apartment without my permission, that's why!" She replied at a speed faster than light.

"What's that, boooring~" Levy pouted, tilting her head.

_"So glad... I am so glad..So so...thankful!"_

"L-levy!" Lucy screamed, and grabbed her from neck, the pouts turned into protests as she tried to get out of her grip. The best friends begin to laugh together, giggling in each other's arms.

_He can still remember the perfect laugh, the sweet, strawberry-like voice — Just like honey, melting him to the core. Something which still echoes in his mind, relieving him of all of his troubles, worries and stress, just by a mere smile. And just how much he is grateful about the outcome, she can't guess, she will never be able to... _

_ Even if it hurts, enough that he clenched the burning chest, when he examines the bitter trtuh, that she is close enough to the fire-freak to visit his apartment, and not his __— It's still better than nothing..._

**_x_**

He tied the laces of his shoes, the incohorent ideas and thoughts still wandering around. Turning the knob of the front door, passing throught it, he locked it properly after inserting the key in it. As he took out the metallic shape, he started walking down the short path, which leading to the guild. Hands in the warms pockets, his mind was still else where _— _This time, about a better and somewhat happier recollection.

**/x\\**

As he had taken a empty seat near the counter, waiting for his turn as he glanced at the busy silver-haired mage, bored. The barmaid was always reliable, and he could always depend on her. His trust on her was strong enough that he even told her about his burning passion towards the blonde. Then she got into her matchmaker mood, and all hell broke lose. How much he regrets it, but that's for another time.

Currently, his eyes were fixated at the blonde beauty and the hair, which were being swayed by a gentle current of wind. Head dropped down, he was examining her intently, and listening to her gentle voice, getting closer, closer, closer_— _

"Huge_—_"He muttered, a visible roundness shotting his sleepy eyes wide open.

"L-lucy!" He stuttered, wide awake now as he sit aback, back straight a a ruler.

"Do I look like someone else?" She remarked sarcastically.

"No, it's just that_—_" He protested, until his eyes wandered towards her chest. "So, It really was you..."

"You are behaving weirdly..." She narrowed her eyes.

"N-no, I am perfectly fine... How come you are here?" He changed the topic, no way he could tell that just _what_ he was staring a minute ago.

"So I can't even talk with you now... I thought, you looked out of company, but... looks like, I am not needed_—"_ She mumbled, standing up.

"No, I want to!" He muttered quickly, grasping her by wrist. He was happy, that she could see through his loneliness. How much he want to talk with her, but hesitated because he might come off weird that way.

She monitored his body language, and after a bit of making sure, sat back; a bit satisfied but not entirely.

There was an awkward silence, as no one could bring a topic up. One was being too grumpy, other was being too happy.

He glanced the sideways at the barmaid, who was free now. He stared at her with a meaningful look, like he was demanding something. The take over mage got the message instantly, _"One ice soda, right?_" She beamed back, without uttering a single word and he nodded, because that's just what he needed.

"What's that, telepathy?" Lucy asked with curiosity, her voice coming out of nowhere.

"Ah, it's just a... sort of connection we developed over years." He stated awkwardly, and grabbed the soda which the barmaid had just brought near him, smiling gently. He returned the smile with a simple leer, gratified look on her face, and she fled away, shaking her hand at them.

"Childhood friends sure are amazing..." She stated, admiring the sight, she had just witnessed. A slight hint of loneliness in her eyes could now, which looked hollow, and empty now. For a moment he felt, he saw a tear, a drop of salty water and it stinged his heart.

"Lucy, someday, you too... will be able to do it with others... People here are your friends, right? It's just a matter of time." He comforted her, catching the sadness which she thought, was hiding well.

"Eh?"

"Besides you have Natsu, Erza, Wendy there for you." He stated confidently. "Ofcourse me too..." His voice trailed off.

"W-why are you saying that?" Lucy stammered, amazed at his comments.

"I know you this much... Just what do you take me for?" He snickered, patting her head.

"Gray..."

She felt the world blooming around her. More like, it had already bloomed a long time ago; the moment she entered the guild was a start of her new life. Still somewhere in heart, there was this bad feeling that her new life is much rosier and beautiful as compared to the dullness of the previous one, but still there were thorns in it. The bond between the guild members was too strong, too deep, as compared to the one she shared with them. But now, with his sweetness, his understanding, she could feel the thorns of the roses disappearing slowly. The world was opening up around her, more vibrantly, more beautifully, more amazingly than it had ever.

"I...never knew that you... you know me this well.." She whispered, her bangs covering half of her face, so he couldn't see what kind of expression was she bearing right now.

"Now you do..." He replied with same intensity, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder; startling her.

"S-sorry..." A few tears rolled down, as her body moved towards him automatically, enveloping him into a tender hug.

"Don't be..."

_That day, she cried; cried as he hugged her carefully and tightly. The feeling, that he got from the touch, the contact; he wanted to freeze time and treasure the moment forever. But all pleasant moments, have to come to the end..._

**_x_**

His feet halted, the faroff image of guild now could be seen even with a naked eye. He clamped his shaking fingers into a fist, as he remembered another memory, which seemed a bit silly at it's best, and did nothing other than making him even more confused than he already was.

**/x\\**

Team Natsu had raided Lucy's apartment, and being a part of it, he had to as well. He didn't necessarily dislike it, because that he could see her in pajamas, and that was a big plus on it's own. He could also read her unfinished novel, just to see the interesting reactions and to be yelled at. He still felt bad for her privacy, she needed some more of that, but then again, with team members like that, a thing like privacy means nothing.

The raid turned into a sleepover, who decided it — Erza! And Lucy just had to accept it. He can still remember the priceless reaction on her face, as she got shot a scary glare by titania when she first disapproved it.

So, after a day filled with fun, enjoyment and not to mention, a classic pillow fight; sleep time was here! The boys were sleeping on floor, while the girls got the fluffy, stoff bed. He didn't mind it at all. But still dirty ideas aside, it's another thing that he wanted to sleep with her instead of Erza and Wendy.

Not long before, Natsu was snoring loudly, disturbing his sleep. How much he wanted to punch him! Just when he was going to, the girls got into action as he heard them whispering carefully.

_"This is, without a doubt, the rumoured girl's talk!"_

His ears were perked up for any handy detail, like 3-sizes_— _Expectations aside, he was currently pretending to sleep, like a man!___  
_

"Mm sure, I will bring some dirty books for you~" Lucy remarked teasingly, loud enough and hence he heard the first statement of the girl's talk.

_"Dirty b-books?" _He was already sweating badly, this wasn't going to end well.

"D-don't even mentioned that...That Levy!" Erza stammered, blaming the blunette who had told the blonde about this top secret of her.

_"So E-erza has that kind of taste? That's so... like her..."_

"Erza, you are so cute, Jellal would say so~" Lucy's teasing remarks were not gonna end.

_"Now Jellal jumped in. This talk is a dangerous thing!"_

"Lucy q-quiet, Wendy is sleeping!" Erza tried to change the topic.

_"Thanks God, otherwise Wendy's innocence would have been gone long time ago..."_

"Eh? I am already quite enough." Lucy whispered.

"Hmm... What about you Lucy? Is there someone for you...?" Erza raised an eyebrow, successfully diverting the attention from her.

_A question could be so breathtaking, he could never guess. He had to pretend and focus and yet, the cruciality of the question was so much that he was losing it all._

"O-of-course n-not, I d-don't h-have e-eyes on any g-guy!" She tried to act, but failed gloriously.

_"So Lucy has someone she likes..."_ This night wasn't gonna good for him, he was sure!

"Hmm, too naive." Erza grimaced.

"...Erza!" She yelled.

"Is it one of these two?" Erza asked, pointing towards a soundly asleep flame breather, and a pro-acter, who was, as usual, shirtless.

_"No more Erza. stop, I don't wanna hear!_" He mentally screamed.

"..."

"Spit it Lucy..."

"W-why s-should I?"

He could feel the blonde's gaze fixated at either of them, he wasn't sure at which, he know one thing _— _The pressure was killing him!

"Hmm, as I thought." Erza sneered.

_"What? You know? Then tell? On second thought, I don't wanna, but I do—_ Argh!"

"Let's d-drop this topic please..." Lucy requested desparetely.

"Lucy, I wont talk anymore but I think, you should confess... I am advicing you both as a sister and a friend." Erza said gently.

"I know...but I d-don't know how to..." The blonde rolled her eyes, which were getting moist and wet. Erza lightly grabbed the blonde's hand, startling her.

"Be natural, that's the key." Erza smiled, squeezing her hand.

"Erza..." Lucy's voice had a certain depth to it, as if she surprised by the redhead's golden words.

"Let's go to sleep now, it's getting late..." Erza uttered, snuggling close to the air mage, squeezed in between them, and had thankfully, not woke up.

"Mm... Thanks for everything..." Lucy replied, cuddling from the opposite side.

"Not a big deal..." Erza stated, and so the conversation ended.

_In the end, the ice maker could not reach any conclusion. Even Erza had gotten whoever was the blonde's fated man, and yet he hadn't. He only knew it was among him and the pinkette rival of his, and yet, still it didn't make things any easier._ _He had seen how she behaved around the dragon slayer, and it had always made him jealous. A part of him was screaming that he has no chance, and he should just give. Then there was another him, advicing him to cling onto the tiniest bit of hope, never giving up till the very end. _

_He couldn't choose, his eyelids felt heavy, and without realizing when, he travelled to merryland of dreams on his own._

**_x_**

He had reached near the wide entrance; the place called "Fairy Tail". Looking back into the past, that's where he met her. Even that memory still seems fresh, he clearly remembers regardless of the fact, how long has it been.

_"Memories huh...Whether happy, sad or plain silly, they are always about her..."_

The sigh was replaced by a slight chuckle, as the earsplitting noise reached his ears. He entered inside, rushed into a white background; having bits of colors at place: Red, orange, blue; the spots which she had painted with her own lovely hands, but still most of it was pitch black: pains, wounds, feelings.

_"And yet, she doesn't know..."_

_._

_._

_._

**("To Be Continued...)**

* * *

**Writer's Corner **

Finally, finally, Finally! done with first part of this fic and it took me so long. I was saving this prompt for the last, coz it seemed complex... and timetaking... In the end, I decided to combine it with "Hope(less)" coz that one seemed difficult as well.

Please **review** to tell me, what did you think ^^


	2. Jealous Isn't Necassarily A Bad Thing

**Prompt Used - **_Hope (mostly) with a bit of Memory._

_Enjoy! ^^_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Jealousy Isn't Necessarily A Bad Thing**_

A new day, a new life, brimming with cheerful pleasantries but altogether boring.

Being jealous whenever your loved one interacts with any person of opposite gender, and yet, not being able to express the complication. Because you don't know anything about their feelings, who they love, who they want, who they strive for; so you make conclusions on your own, whether pleasant, wrong or plain horrible.

.

Or so the ice maker felt.

_._

His eyes wandered far off into the distant corner of the hall, where his _supposedly_ princess was having a nice, long talk with her_ best friends_ i.e. Natsu and Happy.

_"Best friends, my ass..."_

His current condition, wasn't any surprise. It had never crossed his mind, but now that he thought about it, Lucy had visited his eternal rival's apartment, Erza's and even Wendy's. Thus making her _"Visiting-team-natsu-members-apartment"_ list complete. Why even cares for him, even if he is also a prominent member of the team and even if he joined it earlier than Erza and Wendy technically. It was disheartening him, he could feel it in the forms of pangs and stings and whatever. Her glimmering smiles were just like adding salt to his wounds.

Through the window, his eyes caught the sun setting in the horizons orange, peachy and red. Another day ended without taking a single mission, another day of doing nothing, but slacking off, fighting pointlessly and uh_— __stripping._ At this rate, he would die of boredom _and_ jealousy.

Just when he was going to take his leave, she had to leap towards him.

_"Not now, damn...Why am I mad at her? She didn't do anything wrong..."_

"Gray!" A powerful, sweet voice caught his attention, and he barely resisted the urge of arching his neck. He knew who it was, and just how much that person mattered to him, but right now, he was caught in too much complex stuff, counting his silly pride and ego.

"Gray, I am calling you!" She uttered, coming infront of him all of a sudden.

"Oh Lucy, it's you. I didn't notice..." He said calmly.

_"What notice? You damned liar, always lying to her and your feelings..."_

"Hmph. Today I am in a good mood so I will forgive you." Her voice was crisp, and syrupy. Finally, a smile aimed at him, and it made him dizzy all of a sudden. He lost his body control, and touched her cheek with a single finger, smiling back charmingly.

"Finally you are smiling..."

"H-huh, w-what's wrong with you? I w-was smiling all day..." She growled, body temperature rising up.

Finally he noticed, just what he was doing and just where his hand was currently placed.

"S-sorry, I was out of it..." He apologized, avoiding the eye-contact.

_"Smiling and blushing like that should be banned, I might take advantage of you..."_

"A-anyways, what did you want?" He asked, bringing up a topic.

"Uh-Mm. Wha—" She was confused, he could tell this much. It was him, who had made her feel this way, something which made his heart a bit too racy.

"Ahem..." Gray cleared his throat, bursting her thought bubble.

"Ah— A-actually, I had a favor to ask..." She muttered, trying to meet her fingers.

"Mm, what? Don't tell me, you want to go on a date with me?" He smirked, examining the shorter frame by placing his thumb between his chin.

"W-what's w-with you, sexual harrasser!" She muttered, hitting his chest by small punches.

_"Huh?" _He blinked twice_._

"And what's with your c-clothes, get a hold on that h-habit already!" She yelled at him, blushing furiously.

"When did— My bad!" He freaked out, and started to dress on the missing pieces. He had clearly gotten

_"So unexpected... You are supposed to give me a disgusted look there, not that! Don't raise my hopes here. I might get an misunderstanding. Unlike Natsu, I am sane enough!"_ His mind was a chaos right now, and so was his body language.

" Hey, Gray. Actually..." She paused.

He held his breath, any comment from her mouth was dangerous right now. He wanted to run away from her, from everything because his mind was going in a misleading direction, and it was_ bad enough._

"I wanna see your place of living!" She burst.

.

.

"Huh?" Again, all he could do was blink.

"U-uh, I was wondering I have seen the apartments of most of girls in the guild, even Natsu's, Erza's and Wendy's. Ofcourse Happy's too, but not yours... So... I was kinda c-curious..." She stated, glancing away and tucking the misarranged hair behind the ear.

_"Was it for real?"_

"I was behaving w-weirdly earlier 'cause of that, d-don't mind please." She stammered.

_"So it's because of that... I am glad I controlled myself, or else I would have been regretting now.."_

"And, ofcourse, i-if it is not a bother. so... can I?" Her eyes were cast down, as her voice trailed off.

"It's not a bother at all!" He grinned; whether out of excitement, or not, he didn't know. There is only thing he knew — He was damn happy and joyed beyond words.

"Really?" She reassured, as she clamped her hands together.

"Of-course." He stated, brimming with hope, confidence and every verbally explainable positive feeling. He had never been so glad to be alive as he was feeling right now.

"Then, shall we go?" She asked, a smile plastered on her face.

"Wait... Now?" He investigated, as if she had thrown a bomb at him.

"Mm, I can't?"

"Ah... Sure but, I am not sure if it clean right. You know, clothes and stuff..." He replied, rolling his eyes. If only he had cleaned the mess in the morning, but oh well.

"I don't mind a bit of that. I just want to take a look and that's it." She giggled.

Without replying, he reached towards the entrance noncholantly; still overjoyed at the fact. Looking back at the confused blonde, who hadn't moved a inch, he stopped.

"What— Aren't you gonna come?" He replied noncholantly, and grimaced.

Hearing these words, she moved as if finally out of shock, and started quick short steps to reach near him. He stepped ahead as well, in her company. It felt perfect, walking alongside her. It's not like it was their first time walking together, but this was special, especially because it was just him and her, and nobody else.

As he led the way, they started a lighthearted conversation, fun, comfortable and enjoyable. Disappearing around a turn, they left their specks behind.

**/x\\**

For now, he had agreed to take her to his home, and he knew, he was happy and all, and that, the invitation had come from her side; he didn't even have to make a move.

But still, his house was a disaster right now, with clothes flying around. _Damn his stripping habit, It really needed to be controlled!_ There was another thing, he hadn't consider at all about. What about him? How was he gonna survive the visit? He was pretty sure, they were going to be alone for a while, and how he was going to even control himself

"What happened? You have been quiet for a while now." Lucy questioned, hands tied around her back.

"Ah— Nothing. Just thinking..." He backed up his fantasies, which were a bit too extreme to tell.

"Hmmm, by the way... How long is it gonna take? We have been walking forever now!" She complained, cheeks puffed up.

"Tired already, should I carry you princess-style?" He sneered, glancing at the soon-to-be-appeared interesting expression. To his disappointment, it never came; a smack did though.

"I am not! Don't even try to copy Loke, that's awful enough..." She inhaled swiftly.

"Sorry for even saying anything..." He replied, rubbing the bruised spot. In return, she didn't reply, but just lept pouting all the way.

He inserted a hand in his pocket, spotting a key out, face still stinging a bit from the former punch.

"We are here..." He stated grumpily, not pleased from the result of previous attempt.

"Oh..."

It was a triple-floored building, dull blue; the same as his signature color, and she felt it to be so much like him. She examined it carefully, while he inserted the key in the metallic keyhole and cracked it open.

"Mm, nice place." She complimented, hand over forehead.

"Thanks, but you have to see it from inside yet. Beware for your statement to change." He alarmed, as he led her on; giving the proof of being gentleman.

"Will see about that." She grinned, stepping ahead.

_"Crap... It's really like, bringing a girlfriend over!" _He was feeling the not-so-pleasant feeling again, and wasn't a bit happy about it. He wanted these indecent thoughts to disappear already, but everything seemed beyond hopeless.

His eyes travelled to spot the blonde, who was interestingly monitoring everything, she would come across. Then he noticed the exposed neck, the revealing clothes; and—

_"Why did I_ have_ to be a closet pervert?!"_

He sighed relentlessly, as he stopped right before a wooden door, gesturing suggestively.

"Here?" She asked.

"Yeah..."

With a crack, the door was wide open, and she could see the inside materials clearly well. The walls were of light blue color, with dark blue curtains, sea-green sofas around a coffee table.

Somehow, the temperature was very low, as she felt herself shudder. She spotted some pants and shirts here, and there but nothing too bad —atleast not as bad as he made it seem.

"Apart from what you said, it's fairly clean, and nice, but a bit cold." She gave an honest review of her findings, smiling at him.

"Really? Seems like I was worried about nothing." He laughed nervously, glad that she found it to her liking. Afterall, there was a possibility of it being her future home—

"_Shut up, me!"_

"You know, I can't handle summer well, so found a place keeping that in mind." He answered.

"Makes sense, very Gray-like." She giggled excitedly.

"Oh..."

_"Is that an insult or compliment?" _He mentally jaw-dropped.

"I should t-take my leave now..." She muttered, stepping back.

"Wait! You haven't even sat down yet. Weren't you tired?" He remarked.

_"Just say that you want to talk more with her!"_

"No, I saw what I wanted to and now I am going. Besides, I don't want to be a bother, so bye—"

Just when she was going to wave her hand, he grasped it tightly.

"You are never a bother... " She could feel the genuineness of his statement in his eyes, and it made her feel special and warm inside.

Realizing just what he was doing, he quickly let go of it, insisting her on.

"Besides, you gotta drink a cup of coffee, I am superb at that" He flattered jokingly.

"Fine I will stay, but let's talk instead." She said, plopping down on a sofa.

"I will, but in one second." He winked, disappearing into the kitchen, regardless of her yells, about how she does not want him to, and rest of Lucy's blah blah blah.

.

_**End result =** Two cups of coffee, one in her hand, one in his._

_._

"Sit already..." She gestured him to take a seat next to her.

He moved the cushion over, and sat at a seat distance from her, regardless of her instructions. He wanted to avoid risks at all cost, and hurting her for his pleasure was the last thing he wanted.

"So...Gray you never told me...a-about something." She started a topic, a bit apprehensive and shaky.

"Hmm, what do you wanna know?" He questioned, a bit comfortable now.

"I...Uh... I have asked about this before, but something happened so you couldn't answer..." She rolled her eyes awkwardly.

"Go on then.." He said, sipping on his coffee; trying to figure out _the wrong_ from her behaviour, but couldn't reach any conclusion.

"You never told me about your c-crush... your lover you know.. A-are you together with h-her yet?" She stuttered, cheeks flushed. He just had to choke, the cliche was unavoidable.

_"She is still clinging about that?"_

"O-ofcourse, there is no one... " In a splash of hurry and agitation, he even forgot , what his answer was at that time.

"Lies! You told me t-that, there is someone." She hooted, annoyed for some reason.

"There m-might be at that time, but there isn't anyone right now..." He answered stiffly.

_"Liar, that's who I am. Always lying to you, and others..."_

.

.

.

And she kept staring at him, showing her irony willpower, and "No-way-I-am-gonna-give-up-until-you-confess-up!" look.

He rolled his eyes, exasperated.

"Keep trying your luck..." He mentioned grumpily, peeking at her with one eye; the eye which was going to be wide open soon.

.  
Right now, she was crouching over the sofa now, gazing at him like a tigress. He could see her well, as the faint moonlight lit her face, making the beautiful features glint even more than ever. And then he felt that he should rather state the truth, than dying with the shame of never being able to see it to her._ Do or die!_

"Argh! You needs hints, right? Fine!" He exlaimed, arms crossed as he avoided the "I-wasn't-mad-at-all" look at his best.

He can't tell it is her, he is not ready for that yet. He doesn't want to remain completely quiet as well, a few hidden comments wouldn't hurt, right? — He wanted to believe in that. So he prepared a response in his and decided to go with that. Taking a deep breath, as he shook off the random thoughts' and prepared himself mentally.

"Well, she is intelligent, beautiful and an amazing person..." He whispered, and the moment he did; his entire figure began to glint in her eyes.

"She has a refreshing and vibrant personality. At first, I thought she was just my type but now..." His eyes met with hers, and she felt an electrifying feeling eating her up, she lowered her gaze; cheeks puffed up; a mixture of lovely pink and red.

_"What are you doing Gray? That's too obvious! Totally not safe, it's your own damned house too!"_

"She is very kind, and caring. A bit short-tempered, but still, I have never met many people who are that selfless. " The gaze just got intense, as he started to play with a strand of her golden hair impulsively, things were getting out of control, out of his reach and he couldn't do anything about it.

"While that's not a bad thing, but still I would love to see depend more on others, more on _me._.." There was a notable melancholy in his tone, a loneliness which she could only awe for a short while, he brushed his manly hand around the soft, porcelain cheek which kept getting even more lovely. She felt her mouth to open slightly, and he felt the strangest ever, but he knew; it was about time.

"I want to protect her, I want her to run towards me earlier than anyone, and yet she turns towards her so-called best friend and asks for his help! Am I that weak?"

_He was going to make everything clear today, he was assured now. Slowly, he was feeling his doubts to clear, his chest to get lighter. _

He almost yelled jolting the hand away, as she avoided the eye-contact, he was terrifying her now. All she could do, was get her gaze lower and lower.

"But, still I didn't say anything. I didn't say I was jealous as hell! I think pervertedly about her, I have dirty fantasies. I didn't say it but I wanted her to kidnap her, and make love to her overnight so that she can forget about any other man, damn it!" He slammed his knee, gritted his teeth amidst the groans and growls, as she felt her heart sinking.

_"Slowly, somehow; he could get the message of the angel of his dreams... A mystery was slowly uncovering as he stated his feelings aloud, and fearlessly._

"I am the worst, right? But I want her to look at me, and yet... She smiles around others, her _best friends_ more than around me... So I start fearing that maybe she likes that _friend_ of hers, I hate that feeling. Just in the meantime, she behaves awkwardly around me, and makes my heart race faster than ever. I might get misunderstandings, you know!"

_He didn't care how she reacts— Whether, she smacks him, kills him or even hate him after hearing the nonsense, he was sputtering. He had enough of this feeling, he wanted to get out of it._

His feelings were overflowing, as he was almost fighting against the urge of not crying; that would be totally uncool, and unmanly. She felt guilty of her actions, her deeds, how unfair she has been to him so far.

"But regardless of that, I want her to stay happy,even if it's not with me. Afterall, I love her for what she is— even her childish pouts, her rants about her apartment money, her occasional short-temperness, even if she ignores me more than her friends; even if she visited my house last, still forever—"

His voice disappeared, as he felt arms wrapped around his neck, tender and soft; warm and cozy; smelled so much like her. Expect, it really was_ her._

"Don't speak anymore... I... a-am sorry... I... didn't know you feel this way... And for so l-long too..." She was hiccuping, her voice was shaky and she herself was trembling, as she hugged him tighter.

And then there was a long silence, the world had stopped and then he felt like having a daydream; the same dream about an angel, him and utter hopelessness. Expect that, this time the angel didn't go away, didn't leave him along and instead, it sticked close to him; the same warmth, the same coziness. He remembered the face of angel, it's golden hair, its gorgeous features, and then it hit him.

.

_"So it really was her, the angel. It was Lucy!..."_

.

"You know what Gray? I... I love you too!" She revealed the most pleasant surprise ever, and for a moment, he felt the background, the scenery to disappear. It was only him and her; no one else, no hindrance, nothing.

"Lucy, you don't have to force yourself, you don't have to lie..." He yelped, jerking her hand away but the moment he did, she hugged him again.

"Don't even say that my feelings are a lie, baka!" She screeched.

And then the angel outshone, spread it's wings as he saw the most beautiful species of the world, the angel of his dream, his Lucy.

"That day, you opened my eyes... with how much you cared for me, with how you taught me a lesson about a true family..." She hiccuped once again, touching his cheek.

"I fell in love with you, since that moment... but I d-denied it, until the very end. Not until you confronted me just now... I am sorry for how much I have hurt you..." Her eyes flinched, her head dropped over his shoulder, rubbing back and forth, as he felt her body warmth, her entire being against him.

"Lucy..."

His chest was overfilled with happiness, as he tilted his his head. This day, this moment, he wanted to treasure it; he wanted to treasure her. All along he thought, it was stupidly one-sided, while she felt the same for her; the same desire, the same lust could be felt in her eyes.

He couldn't hold himself back anymore. A hand supporting her backhead, he placed his lips on hers; soft and luscious. In one word — Perfect. He kissed her roughly, and wildy; she tried to keep up with his pace, as their hands roamed across each other's body, exploring every nook and cranny. More passionate, deeper, stronger— He wanted her badly, but at the same he wanted to be gentle to her, expect that he had no idea how to be right now.

Gasping for air, he leaned in for another, and another and more to follow— not until she placed her soft hand on her lips.

"Can't I?" He asked huskily.

"F-fetishes, you said earlier." She stated

"even I have... about you..." She whispered, revealing her deepest secret; the most avoided one and he couldn't believe it at all.

"Huh?"

"I said, I think pervertedly about you too, s-so you never think you are alone today!" She confessed, jolting back and looking straight into his eyes; it was bad, she was looking beautiful right now, so gorgeous that—

He didn't care anymore, whether he was being human or a wild beast; this girl was _too_ cute, _too_ adorable and turned his sanity into a mere pile of ruins.

"Stay tonight..." It was a silent but passionate invitation as he threw her over, and sandwiched her between it and himself.

"No, more like I don't need to hear your reply." He sneered, closing the distance.

"You know me too well, you always know." She stated quietly, putting her arms around his back.

"_That's why I love you..."_

**x**

That night, he discovered something— The woman's claim was scarily true. Judging from her overly bold, and unbelievably real ways of showing desires, his image of her innocence and naivety was wrong all along.

.

_"Maybe she was not an angel. Afterall, angels don't hurt that much, and cause so much pain. Maybe, it was just a disguise all along, truthfully she was a devil — A very naughty devil..."_

_" And the devil was finally his, and his only..."_

_._

_._

_._

_(...The End...)_

* * *

**Writer's Corner**

_Stop! I know what you want to say... It was too long, tried to keep a balance between romance, flluff, drama and humor but failed miserably; I already know, and only I know, how much I struggled with these two chapters. 7 torturing hours, but I enjoyed every second of it. Afterall it was about my fav. pairing **GrayLu! **How much I love these two... _

_Also please, don't forget to drop by a **review, I will really appreciate it! :) **_


End file.
